


A Little White Dove

by DoreyG



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, Gen, Lantern Corps, Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Sinestro Being Sinestro, Star Sapphire Corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All I’m saying,” she muses, hovering in midair with her arms crossed over her chest, “is that it kind of makes sense.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little White Dove

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Comment_Fic that asked for Sinestro as a Star Sapphire.

“All I’m saying,” she muses, hovering in midair with her arms crossed over her chest, “is that it kind of makes sense.”

“Do not be ridiculous!” Sinestro yells, and punches the nearest wall. He’s been doing that for a while now, ever since he properly realized that the Star Sapphire ring had chosen him. By this point the wall not so much resembles a wall, as a block of cheese, “it makes no sense!”

“No, but think about it,” she says, and stays carefully out of reach. No point in poking a bear when the bear is already riled, “what’s the main thing that motivates you?”

“Fear!” Sinestro snarls, and... Yep, punches the wall again. God, she’s glad they’re on an abandoned world or the bill would make even Hal weep, “or willpower, if I must! Nothing as pathetic as _love_ comes even close!”

“You’re having a tough day, so I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that,” she sighs, as calmly as she can, and watches as Sinestro punches the poor wall yet again. Honestly, this is shaping up to be the most violent reaction to a simple ring selection that she’s witnessed in a hell of a long time, “tell me, why did you do what you did on Korugar? Why did you fight so hard against the Guardians?”

“Because I _feared_ what Korugar would become without my influence,” Sinestro bares his teeth, almost like he’s already won. Smug bastard, she’s going to kill whoever forced her to deal with this, “because I had the _willpower_ to see through the Guardians’ lies to the rot underneath.”

“Interesting theory,” she drawls, and doesn’t bother to hide the boredom underneath, “but what if I presented an opposing one: you enslaved Korugar because you loved it too much to see it corrupted by everything you hated. You stood against the Guardians so vehemently because you adored what they were supposed to believe in too passionately to see it wither and die under their neglect.”

Sinestro’s only response is to level her with a withering look. And, god, she’s seen a lot in this line of occasional work that she keeps getting dragged kicking and screaming into – but that look knocks even her for six. She wonders how Hal puts up with it so often.

...Now there’s an idea.

“Fine, don’t listen to me,” she says sugar sweetly, and spreads her hands in the manner of a put-upon saint, “but can you just explain one thing to me, before you dismiss this whole Star Sapphire business as nonsensical?”

“Happily,” Sinestro sneers, voice dripping with scorn. The prick.

“If love plays absolutely no part in your life,” she purrs anyway, knowing that she’s got him so completely and utterly that there’s no chance of escape, “then how do you justify your relationship with Hal Jordan?”

...And Sinestro’s face, as expected, falls. Sinestro’s eyes take on the expression of the truly crushed, and her heart _grows_ several sizes at the sight, “ _shit_.”

“Welcome to the Star Sapphire corps, Thaal Sinestro,” she smiles, barely resists bursting into a cackle that would make even a supervillain shy away in fear, “no worries, I’m sure you’re going to be an _excellent_ recruit.”


End file.
